Um convite de desculpas
by WorkArt
Summary: Afrodite manda uma carta para Shun e June, convidando-os para irem ao santuário na casa de peixes para que o cavaleiro de ouro pudesse ser perdoado com o que fez pra eles não passado. Mas Afrodite comete um pequeno "erro" como recepcionista, ele dexou o casal sozinho na sua casa.


As correspondências chegaram na mansão Kido, como havia bastante gente naquela mansão, havia cartas para cada um, todas as cartas eram colocadas em cada quarto.

Naquela tarde no ano de 1989, o jovem casal, o cavaleiro de andrômeda e a amazona de camaleão entraram no quarto, iriam se arrumar pra ir no cinema com os amigos, June entrou logo no banheiro pra tomar banho, já Shun foi logo se trocar. O jovem cavaleiro depois reparou na carta na mesa de cabeceira.

-Oh, de quem será?- Shun pegou a carta e viu o que tinha no envolope "Do cavaleiro Afrodite de Peixes. Para Shun De Andrômeda." Abriu imediatamente o envelope e leu a carta.

Shun esperou sua namorada sair do banho para mostrar o que havia escrito na carta, depois de 5 minutos June sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha e com outra na cabeça.

-June...-

-Sim Shun.-

-Recebemos essa carta, veio do santuário.-

-Do santuário? quem escreveu?- June perguntou e se sentou ao lado do namorado na cama

-Leia que você vai saber.- Shun entregou a carta para June

Na carta estava escrito: " Meu caro Andrômeda e bela amazona de camaleão, sei o quanto de ruim causei para a vida de vocês, como a destruição da Ilha de Andrômeda e o assassinato do mestre Albion. De todo o meu coração estou arrependido com o que fiz no passado, na época eu só obedecia o que o falso mestre do santuário mandava, seu eu pudesse voltar no tempo e impedisse as crueldades que cometi. Sinto muito também por o mestre de vcs ter optado em não ser ressuscitado, queria mandar esta carta como forma de me desculpar, mas prefiro convidar vcs dois pessoalmente, se vcs puderem vir nesse domingo ao santuário, convido vcs para um chá na minha casa. Cordialmente, Afrodite."

-O que vc acha?- pergunta Shun

-Nós não vamos.- diz June

-Porque ñ? June, vc viu que ele se arrependeu, acho que devíamos dar uma chance pra ele.-

-Shun, vc sempre vê o lado bom de todos, o que ele fez não tem perdão.-

-Meu amor, nosso mestre não quis ser ressuscitado, lembra que Atenas consultou a todos os cavaleiros falecidos? Sei que o que Afrodite fez, eu ainda tenho raiva do que aconteceu, mas nós precisamos esquecer essa raiva e aceitar o perdão.-

-Shun...- June foi interrompida

-Por favor June, vamos dar um chance pra ele.- diz Shun

June ficou pensando a respeito, demorando pra dar a resposta.

-Tá bom Shun , ta legal.-

-Qualquer coisa se vc quiser, deixo vc bater nele.- diz Shun rindo

O domingo chegou, Shun e June já estavam na Grécia no Santuário de Atena subindo as escadas das 12 casas, a casa do Afrodite era a ultima delas antes do salão do grande mestre. Chegando a casa de peixes foram recebidos pelo cavaleiro de Ouro.

-Que bom que vieram, não sabe o quanto estou feliz por terem aceitado o convite.- diz Afrodite

-Não tem de quê.- responde Shun

-Venham comigo.- o cavaleiro de peixes convida o casal para entrar na casa, que havia mas cômodos como nós víamos no anime, os três chegaram na sala de estar da casa, que era toda decorada e muito bonita, Afrodite tinha um bom gosto para móveis, na verdade tinha bom gosto para tudo, tanto que era sempre questionado.

Nem eu sei direito a respeito da sexualidade do Afrodite, mas uma coisa é certa, ele é Metrosexual.

-Sentem-se, fiquem a vontade, eu vou trazer o chá pra nós, ah Shun, eu sei que vc não gosta de chá então te preparei um café, gostaria de açúcar ou leite?-

-Se não for incomodo, gostaria de leite no meu café.- responde Shun

-Tudo bem, já voltou.-

Um minuto se passou, Afrodite apareceu na sala segurando uma bandeja com o bule de chá, três xícaras (uma delas já servida com o café do Shun) e com um potinho de biscoitos, colocou a bandeja na mesinha de centro e educadamente pediu para eles se servirem. June pegou sua xícara e Afrodite a serviu o chá, ele depois serviu chá na sua xícara e Shun esfriava o seu café.

Durante o chá, Afrodite teve tempo pra se desculpar do mau que fez para os jovens que ali se encontravam.

-Eu nunca na minha vida tive a intenção de matar o Albion, mas com a troca do mestre do santuário houve muitas mudanças, quem não o obedecia era severamente castigado, ou até mesmo morto. Para que nada disso pudesse acontecer comigo, só me restava seguir as ordens que o Grande Mestre dava, mesmo sendo ele o psicótico de saga, por que nunca reparei nisso antes? Enfim, eu matei o mestre de vcs porque fui obrigado, acreditava que Albion era um traidor quando na verdade o verdadeiro Grande Mestre havia sido assassinado por Gêmeos. E aqui estou depois de tudo, depois de ter sido um espectro de Hades, estou vivo de novo e pronto pra recomeçar, mas pra isso preciso do perdão de vcs dois.-

-Eu já te perdoe Afrodite, espero que vc consiga a recomeçar sua vida.-

-Agradeço a vc caro Andrômeda, mas eu também preciso do perdão da June.-

-Olha Afrodite, é muito difícil pra mim superar tudo o que aconteceu.- June dá uma longa pausa.- Mas quero que saiba que eu quero recomeçar com vc, estou te perdoando aos poucos, mas não sinto mais raiva de vc.- Afrodite se sentiu aliviado com o que acabará de ouvir

-E por falar em espectro, ordeno a vc me servir mais café.- diz Shun de brincadeira, fazendo tirar os risos do cavaleiro de peixe e da amazona de camaleão.

Mas o chá teve que ser interrompido, um outro cavaleiro qualquer chegou na casa de peixes pra dar um recados ao cavaleiro de ouro.

-Com licença , Afrodite de Peixes, o Grande Mestre está te chamando na sala dele.-

-Ah sim, eu já estou indo.- Afrodite deixa sua xícara na bandeja e se levanta do sofá.- Me desculpem pelo imprevisto, acho que vou demorar mas vcs podem ficar a vontade enquanto eu estiver fora, até logo.-

Então Afrodite foi em direção ao salão do Grande Mestre deixando Shun e June sozinhos na sua casa.

Ah, quase eu ia me esquecendo, depois de ressuscitar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, Atena decidiu escolher qual deles seria o novo mestre do santuário, Como Saga teve um passado complicado e Aioros estava tendo um relacionamento com Seika (irmã do Seiya), Mu foi escolhido para o cargo. Agora que era o Grande Mestre, Mu cedeu sua armadura para seu discípulo Kiki, mas não podia mas ser o mestre dele e pediu para que Shina continuasse o treinamento do Kiki por ele.

Assim que Afrodite saiu, Shun e June continuaram na sala com o chá e os biscoitos, depois de esvaziarem o potinho, Andrômeda decidiu olhar os outros cômodos e June o acompanhou, os dois ficaram encantados e surpresos o com Afrodite era tão bom na decoração, a maioria das coisa era do estilo vitoriano, havia muitos antiquários e tapetes persas, tinha até uma sala só de espelhos.

-Como o Afrodite é egocêntrico.- comentou Shun na sala dos espelhos

-Ei Shun, vejo isso.- June chama o namorado.

June estava vendo que numa mesinha perto da sala dos espelhos havia diversos vidros de perfume, provavelmente era o próprio Afrodite que fazia.

-Parece que ele tem um hobby.- diz June

-Não sabia que ele usava as rosas para outras coisas.- diz Shun passando a mão onde fora atingido, só de lembrar ele sentia uma dorzinha

-Nossa!- June experimenta um dos perfumes, era realmente cheiroso.-Que delícia, e ele até deu o nome, Mansidão.

-Que nomes criativos, Austereza, Dádiva, Comicidade... e todos são realmente cheirosos.- tanto Shun quanto a June experimentavam os perfumes do cavaleiros de peixe.

-Olha, esse aqui tá sem nome.- June pega o vidro

-Deve estar em processo.- Shun pega o vidro de perfume da mão da namorada e quase deixa o vidro cair, derramendo um pouco nele.-Oh droga.-

-É melhor colocar no lugar.- June pede ao Shun e ele coloca o vidro na mesa.- Agora vc tá todo perfumado,

-Pelo menos o cheiro é bom.- Diz Shun.-Na verdade eu gostei desse.-

Depois do "incidente", os dois continuaram a verificar, até que June encontrou o quarto da cavaleiro. O quarto era um cômodo simples, mas era muito bonito também , June entrou admirada, Shun vendo sua namorada entrar no quarto, resolveu entrar também. Shun também ficou admirado, o que mas chamou sua atenção foi a cama king size com a fronha vermelha de cetim.

-Belo quarto não é?- diz June

-Sim...- Shun responde ao se virar pra namorada, de repente seu coração dispara e seu corpo ficou quente.

Shun ficou com vergonha por começar a ficar exitado e tentou disfarçar, tinha alguma coisa naquele perfume que o deixava agitado, e pra piorar ele estava na casa do Afrodite e não na mansão. Mas depois não estava mais sentindo vergonha, queria apagar o fogo dentro dele, chegou perto da June e a abraçou por trás, assustando-a

-Shun!?-

-Sim?-

-Shun aqui não, é quarto do Afrodite.-

-O que tem de mais, não errado.-

-Eu sei mas...- June estava quase se rendendo

-Ele não vai se importar, vai ficar um bom tempo fora.- Shun dizia sedutoramente.-Lembra o que ele disse? "Podem ficar a Vontade."

June se derreteu com aquelas palavras que se deixou levar pelo desejo, ainda sendo abraçada pelo Shun, virou a cabeça pra beija-lo. Sem pensar duas vezes Shun pegou June e a levou pra cama, em questão de segundos já estavam nus, mas os dois começaram a transa diferente do que costumavam fazer. Shun se deitou e June ficou de joelhos tendo a visão do namorado de cabeça pra baixo, ela se abaixou pra beija-lo, depois do longo beijo ela foi engatinhando no corpo dele, parou pra que Shun pudesse brincar com seus mamilos com a boca, enquanto a mão dele massageava seu ponto mais sensível e ela fazia vai-e-vem no seu membro.

June engatinhou mais um pouco fazendo Shun tivesse a visão de sua região úmida e ela a visão do mastro dele, imediatamente se tornou um meia nove, enquanto shun saboreava do mel da June, ela ia fundo e devagar como ele gostava.

Param, ele engatinho um pouquinho mais, como se fosse sair de cima dele, mas não, naquela posição June foi penetrada por Shun, fazendo o Grande X. Por ser o discípulo do Indiano Shaka, Shun acabou descobrindo que seu novo mestre tinha o Kama Sutra, pois é, nem o Shaka é virgem. Sorrateiramente Shun levou o livro pra casa e ele e a June já haviam feito muitas das posições ilustradas.

Depois que a posição cansou, Shun se sentou com a June ainda penetrada, fazendo o OL, se passaram 4 minutos e mudaram de novo, June se deitou de costas em cima do Shun, apesar de parecer uma posição difícil, foi muito fácil pra Shun se movimentar dentro da June. Pouco tempo depois, os dois chegaram ao ápice, e Shun derramo todo seu líquido na June, ela saiu de cima dele e se deitou de lado, Shun pegou a fronha e cobriu ele e a June, ficaram um bom tempo abraçados até caírem no sono.

Após a conversa com o novo mestre do santuário, Afrodite retornava a sua casa, mas demorou um pouco pra chegar, e quando chegou não viu seus convidados na sala, provavelmente estavam andando pela casa. O cavaleiro de peixes passou por perto dos seus perfumes, quando não lutava ou treinava eles fazia perfumes com as pétalas das suas rosas que ele plantava também com hobby. Ele reparou que o perfume que estava ainda sendo feito estava aberto e o vidro estava meio vazio.

Olhando ao redor, viu que a porta do seu quarto estava meio aberta, foi em direção a ela com a intenção de fechar, mas por pouco viu Shun e June dormindo na sua cama, e as roupas deles estavam espalhadas. Sua primeira reação arregalar os olhos e quase perder a respiração, pensou em entrar na quarto mas só fechou a porta bem devagar.

-Minha Santa Atena- disse ele surpreso.- Nunca imaginei que o jovem andrômeda tivesse tanto fogo, até esse ponto.- e ri.- Será que devo acordar os pombinhos? Un... É melhor não, deixo eles acordarem sozinhos.

Afrodite não ficou irritado nem furioso, na verdade estava devendo para eles, havia matado o mestre deles então deixou passar que o casalzinho se divertisse. Estranho mas ver aquela cena lhe deu inspiração pra dar um nome naquele perfume.

-Agradeço a vcs dois por me darem uma bela ideia de nome pra minha nova obra de arte. Vai ser... Lascívia!-

FIM.

Obs.:

lascívia= propensão para a luxúria, sensualidade exagerada; lubricidade.

Algumas das posições citadas estão ilustradas nesse site:

https/.br/comportamento/album948831/as-100-melhores-posicoes-sexuais-do-kama-sutra-0.html


End file.
